


Все, кто ел хлеб

by Kenilvort, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, FB-2019, Gen, Horror, Ratings: R - NC-17, Romance, Soup
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Цзян Яньли хотела бы помочь братьям, приблизить конец этой войны... но может только варить суп





	Все, кто ел хлеб

В лагере сегодня было оживленно — привели языка. В последнее время никаких сообщений от Мэн Яо — и плевать, что отец уже принял его в семью, дал ему имя Цзинь Гуанъяо и велел звать братом — не доходило, так что пленник оказался весьма кстати.  
  
Конечно, если он заговорит.  
  
Принятый в клан Солнца за таланты, Вэнь Кай возвысился благодаря заслугам и мог считаться почти что старейшиной. По слухам, Вэнь Жохань ему доверял. По слухам, Вэнь Кай это доверие оправдывал. По слухам — потому что живых он не оставлял, и свидетелей у них не было.  
Сейчас он сидел, вольготно развалившись, несмотря на путы, и посматривал на всех с таким презрением, какого не позволял себе даже отец. У Цзинь Цзысюаня зачесались кулаки.  
  
— Ну что ж, — произнес Не Минцзюэ. В кои-то веки он не казался бешеным — только усталым: вылазки длились уже вторую неделю. — Тогда придется накормить его супом девы Цзян. Эй, кто-нибудь! Отведите.  
  
Несколько адептов из Цинхэ Не подхватили Вэнь Кая под руки и поволокли прочь. Цзинь Цзысюань пошел следом.  
  
Цзяни обретались на отшибе: шатер для сестры и еще один — для Цзян Ваньиня и его бешеного пса Вэй Усяня. Дева Цзян варила свой суп каждый день. Совершенно обычный суп, Цзинь Цзысюань не раз его ел, разве что очень вкусный. Очень — но не настолько, чтобы продать за него орден, особенно такой как Цишань Вэнь.  
  
Однако именно так и случалось.  
  
Пленных отводили в шатер девы Цзян, а наутро она приходила на совет и тихим, нежным голосом рассказывала все, что удалось узнать. Сведения ее были верными и полными.  
  
Пленных после этого никто не видел, но это было и неудивительно: братья девы Цзян — что родной, что в ордене — были даже яростнее Не Минцзюэ.  
  
На лагерь опустился вечер. Сидевшие у костров адепты хлебали суп. Суп с лотосом и свининой — и их секреты оставались при них.  
  
Бойцы из Цинхэ Не втащили Вэнь Кая к деве Цзян — и вышли, когда их сменили ее братья. Немного пошатавшись по округе и убедившись, что никому нет до него дела, Цзинь Цзысюань вернулся к шатру и, обойдя его, приник к прорехе в задней стенке.  
  
Темноту шатра разбавлял яблочный свет фонарей. Вэнь Кай корчился в сменивших прежние веревки путах, состоявших, казалось, из самой тьмы. Лицо его было белее белил, во рту торчал кляп. Одна нога была вытянута вперед. Другой не было. Культя с рваными лоскутьями кожи была стянута жгутом, но на тростниковые циновки все равно текла кровь.  
  
Волосы на загривке Цзинь Цзысюаня встали дыбом.  
  
Дева Цзян склонилась над разделочным столом и, негромко напевая, срезала с ноги остатки белых, с красным узором штанов. Братья ее, болтая и шутя, сидели рядом и пили чай.  
  
Тело Цзинь Цзысюаня словно окаменело. Он хотел сбежать — и не мог. Хотел пошевелиться — но у него не было сил.  
  
Время текло вязко, словно сукровица.  
  
Цзян Яньли сняла кожу, срезала сухожилия и мясо, соскребла остатки плоти с костей.  
  
— В синем небе, на Млечном пути  
Плывет утлая белая лодка... — напевала дева Цзян, один за другим добавляя шаосинское вино, острый перец, чеснок и имбирь.  
  
Цзинь Цзысюань закрыл глаза, но так было даже хуже: аромат корней лотоса стал почти невыносимым.  
  
Вечер сгустился до черной ночи. Тело Цзинь Цзысюаня затекло, спина ныла, но он все продолжал смотреть.  
  
Дева Цзян налила суп в плошку, братья ее отставили чайник и чашечки и двинулись к Вэнь Каю. Тот смотрел на них дикими, белыми от страха глазами. Вэй Усянь вынул кляп, но Вэнь Кай даже не подумал кричать.  
  
Дева Цзян с улыбкой склонилась к нему, поднесла к его рту ложку супа и ласково сказала:  
  
— Аа-а-ам!  
  
Ночь двигалась к пику — а Цзинь Цзысюань все смотрел: как дева Цзян ложка за ложкой вливает в рот Вэнь Кая лотосовый суп с корнями лотоса и свиными... с мясом, как он мотает головой и кричит, и умоляет, даже когда срывается голос, как Вэй Усянь зажимает ему нос, а Цзян Ваньинь хватает за волосы на затылке, заставляя запрокидывать голову, как Вэнь Кай раз за разом исторгает съеденное, но пустую плошку то и дело сменяет полная, супа много, как наконец он начинает говорить — и рассказывает все и даже больше, но суп все не кончается, никогда не кончается...  
  
А потом, в какой-то момент, дева Цзян подняла голову и посмотрела прямиком на Цзинь Цзысюаня. В шатре было светло, а снаружи темно, и она просто не могла его видеть, но почему-то Цзинь Цзысюань был уверен, что она смотрит ему прямо в глаза.  
  
Наконец дева Цзян отвернулась и ушла за новой порцией супа — как будто сняла с Цзинь Цзысюаня невидимое заклятье. Он отмер и поплелся к себе.  
  
Наутро дева Цзян снова говорила перед советом, а вечером принесла ему суп. Суп был наваристый, жирный, с кусками мяса, ягодами годжи и всем, что полагалось.  
  
Дева Цзян протянула Цзинь Цзысюаню миску, но не ушла — осталась стоять.  
  
Не сводя с нее глаз, он зачерпнул немного мяса и сунул в рот.  
  
— Вкусно? — спросила она.  
  
— Да, — сказал он, и голос его не слушался.  
  
— Это свинина. — Дева Цзян повернулась к выходу, но он поймал ее за руку.  
  
— Я готов есть этот суп всю жизнь, — сказал он и имел в виду каждое слово. Какое-то время она смотрела на него — нежная и, вместе с тем, жестокая, податливая и непреклонная, милосердная и неумолимая, идеальная спутница на Пути — а затем улыбнулась:  
  
— Я готова варить его столько же.


End file.
